Sacrificio
by kelycilla
Summary: ¿Correr o quedarte viviendo en el pasado? Molly se las ve duras al tratar de cambiar su futuro y empezar una vida lejos de Londres, pero ahora ayudando a atrapar a un peligroso criminal conocido como el Asesino de Chesapeake. Sherlock/Hannibal/Supernatural crossover.


La navidad de este año fue difícil para mi, no porque no tuviera con quien pasar mi día, pues había muchas personas que aun me querían...creo, pero mi pregunta era, ¿Cuánto tiempo debía de pasar para que las cosas empezaran a cambiar de rumbo y la felicidad llegara a mi vida? Supongo que la respuesta más difícil de responder que la pregunta. Teniendo en cuenta de que las heridas no sanan rápido y mucho menos si son profundas. Pero a pesar de todo, las cicatrices siempre perduraran en los cuerpos hasta que la vida se acabe.

Ahora me pregunto a mí misma, ¿Por qué corro de mis propias consecuencias? Tristemente, aunque no soy la misma chica de hace cuatro años, me siento decepcionada en lo que me he convertido y lo que llegue a hacer por cegarme de la realidad. Las noticias llegan rápido y al mismo tiempo ciegan a las personas, que con sus comentarios, lastimaban y me hacían sentir desgraciada de mis acciones. ¡Eso no es verdad! Gritaba en rabia y dolor mientras las personas me acusaban sin preocuparse o querer saber la verdad. Sin preocuparse que detrás de todo el teatro, había una chica la cual había sido manipulada para actuar sin saber el final de la historia. Y de repente, cuando el final se dio a conocer, todo se tornó en oscuridad en mi vida. Ya no era la misma chica de antes. No podía seguir con mi vida y la única opción era vivir lejos de la sociedad hasta que todo eso se acabara.

"Yo solo creo lo que veo," la frase que termino por completo mi paciencia. Los medios manipulan de una forma muy horrible. Las portadas amarillistas envuelven a las pequeñas fallas locales y las hacen aplastar, pero ¿Qué tan verdad hay en las noticias? La gente suele creer todo lo que dicen. Había sido denigrada hasta el punto de que la gente me buscaba por las calles para gritarme cual basura de la sociedad era y sobre que la única razón por la que aun estaba libre era Sherlock Holmes.

Pero, ¿Qué iban a saber ellos? Yo, por mi experiencia, sabía que no era culpable. Que todo había sido un error mío y que todo iba a desaparecer, pero no fue así. Las cartas de odio a St. Barts aumentaban y los obsequios llenos de brujería me hacían caer más y más hacia la oscuridad. Y lo peor estaba aun por llegar...

Era perceptible la forma en que me solían mirar. La falsa superioridad que mostraban, mis compañeros sin dedicarme palabra alguna ni buenos días por las mañanas; estaba sola y no había en donde esconderse. Mis expectativas eran pobres y poco a poco me marchitaba como una flor, que por falta de agua, muere deshidratada. Cada murmuro era una gran excusa para abrazarme más y más a la soledad. Era un adiós a mi vida y una bienvenida, que con dolor, aceptaba a la locura y prefería permanecer alejada para olvidar el dolor, pero a la vez, un calmante que consumía mi vida.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en esa posición?_

_-¿Mil años? ¿Desde hace 10 minutos o desde el desayuno? No sé...-_ Suspiro y me encuentro con esa cristalina y fuerte mirada frente a mis ojos -_A este grado, Sherlock, no sé ni siquiera si estoy viva o solo soy un fantasma de la navidad pasada... Ademas, ¿No te preocupa que sepan que me visitaste? Tu reputación podría caer más de lo que ha caído desde que me ayudaste._

Mantengo su mirada y el ladea la suya. Toma aire con rapidez y me acompaña al acomodarse frente a mi ventana. Observo cada facción de su cara y sé que ha cambiado para bien. Agudo, exquisito, y una mirada que sigue haciéndome sentir como si aún fuese la chica que con tartamudeos solía preguntar cada mañana, ¿Cómo deseas tu café?... Si tan solo le hubiese escogido.

_-Estaba preocupado por ti, Molly Hooper.-_ Sentencia y mantiene una fina línea separada entre sus labios, dejando escapar un respiro. Como si desease decir algo más pero se quedase atorado para siempre, pero aunque espero que termine lo que iba a decir, termina ahogando sus palabras y mi ansiedad me come de nuevo.

_-El gran Sherlock Holmes, ¿Preocupándose por una asesina? Vaya, creí que jamás seria digna de ver algo así... Aunque Anderson no lo vería tan alocado.-_ Lleno mis palabras de veneno para ver su reacción.

_-No quieres ir hacia ese lado, Molly. Sabes que esos juegos que has aprendido no funcionaran conmigo. Te he conocido por un largo tiempo. Incluso cuando creí no reconocerte, pero cada vez eres más diferente y creo que la distancia te ha consumido demasiado. Te enfriaras. Te volverás un monstruo que no quieres ser. _

_-¿Como sabes que no quiero ser un monstruo?_

_-Porque eres una chica de sol. Y siempre iluminas las cosas más oscuras. Porque aunque te escondas en la oscuridad y quieres ser parte de ella, no lo seras. Las heridas deben sanar algún día, pero tu... tu te estas negando y las lastimas diariamente para que no sanen. Te enroscas en tus pensamientos y te alejas de la realidad. Necesitas salir de aquí en este mismo instante._

_-¿A dónde quieres que huya? ¿Dime? Porque si salgo a la calle las personas, Sherlock, las personas me seguirán viendo como la última vez que trate de volver a mi realidad. El veneno de sus palabras me hacen sentir llena de angustia y aunque desee ser normal, ese no es un veneno cualquiera. La experiencia me hizo saber y me mostró como vivía mi vida. Cometí un error, ¡Diablos! Me enamore de la persona equivocada... Moriarty nunca me amo. Me uso y me tiro a un lado cuando me vio sucia. Como un maldito trapo. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que no solo me tiro, si no que me ensucio de algo que nunca hice. Y lo peor es que antes de que mis manchas se escondieran, ya habían sido vista por los demás. _

_Los medios saben que estoy sucia... Las manchas permanecen en mi. _

_-Yo maduré. Tu sufriste, John sufrió; todos sufrieron. Pero eres la única que ha sufrido más por mi terquedad..._

_-Pero no todos somos Sherlock Holmes ni tenemos hermanos con poder. _

Siento un par de lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas. Las voces de mi pasado taladran con fuerza mi mente y siento mi energía ser consumida en su totalidad. Quiero correr. Sí. Quiero correr lejos de aquí, pero me doy cuenta que me he convertido en una planta y he crecido raíces que son difíciles de sacar. Y aunque las arranque, siempre viviré recordando. Y entonces lo siento de nuevo.

Siento su olor abrasándome exteriormente y mi corazón derritiéndose con su calor.

Siento sus manos pasar por mi cuello, aprisionándolo y levantando mi barbilla para quedar cara a cara. Su dedo índice pasa por mi cuello y sube hasta mis labios, rodeándolos y sintiéndolos con su palpar. Recordando todo lo que pudimos haber vivido juntos. Lo que pudimos haber hecho si nada de esto hubiese pasado. Y esos labios que sin permiso y sin negarme, empuja sobre mi y lo recibo con familiaridad. Haciendo como si pudiésemos haber sido algo más.

Me pierdo cada segundo en él y su besar. Y no es incomodo, para nada. El calor de su respiración cerca de mí me hace querer más y más. Invitándolo a continuar sin pararse. Cada recuerdo es borrado. Me olvido del dolor, mis preocupaciones y el pasado que nos detenía ha hacer esto. Una vida que hubiese podido tener junto a el dueño de estos labios. Una vida que solo duraría un beso y que debería aprovechar hasta el final.

Juego con su pelo y lo enredo entre mis dedos. Sus dientes muerden la carne de mis labios y mi lengua busca la suya. Lo quiero y él lo sabe. Y también sé que él me quiere, pero ya no puede, convirtiéndonos en cómplices de una peligrosa acción que jamás debió ser hecha.

Acomoda mi pelo hacia atrás. Toma una bocanada de aire y por fin veo su cara completamente después de un largo año. Suspiro y me suelta. Se aleja de mi y camina hacia la salida con seriedad, pero se detiene a la mitad de su huida.

_-Siempre es doloroso volverte a ver...-_ murmuro sin ganas de ser escuchada.

_-Es más doloroso para mi, pues jamás supe entenderte. Y al final, cuando lo hice, estas tan cerca y tan lejos de ser mía.-_

_-Entonces ven a mí-_ me levanto y le sigo hacia donde estaba -_Ayúdame y te ayudare a entenderme, Sé que podemos hacer algo por los dos. Y los dos queremos. No. Deseamos el mismo fin.-_ Le digo con un dolor horrendo en mi corazón. Mi voz cae y todos con fuerza. No recordaba la última vez que había implorado por amor, pues siempre había sido él la persona de mis sueños.

_-No...-_Me dice con tono de finalidad y sé que no hay nada más que discutir.

Le veo por algunos momentos y acepto que mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos. Alguien como él jamás se enamorara de una ratoncilla como yo. La chica que permaneció mirándolo desde lejos ha muerto.

-_Corre mientras tengas tiempo en tu reloj.-_ Habla en voz fuerte y decisiva. Le miro de nuevo a los ojos y le regalo una falsa sonrisa.

_-Es lo que trato de hacer...-_

* * *

><p>Jamás fui el objetivo de su corazón. Jamás seré el objeto de sus días o anocheceres. ¿Qué sigo esperando de él? Solo soy la misma niña que le veía con amor. La misma que le servía café esperando un hola. Ahora se ha ido. Y por última vez me ha dejado en claro que jamás seré lo que yo quise que fuera de mi. Fue solo un asqueroso beso de despedida. Un regalo para una pobre chica descorazonada. Una muestra de compasión. Pero fue un gran golpe. Pero un gran golpe que agradezco al fin de cuentas.<p>

Arrastro mis pies por ha habitación. Muevo uno y el otro y así hasta llegar a mi cama. Me siento en ella y tomo la carpeta entre mis manos. ¿Qué es lo que habrá dentro de ella?

Con cuidado la abro y para mi sorpresa, es un boleto para una nueva vida lejos de aquí.

Palpo cada centímetro de la hoja y re-leo su contenido con cuidado. Sherlock ha hecho más por mi de lo que podría desear. Y aunque él no me quisiera de la forma que desee, él había dejado en claro que aun se preocupaba por mi.

-Aun no es tiempo para darme por vencida.- hablo en voz alta y me acuesto para prepararme para un nuevo día por venir.

Sherlock me había regalado una nueva vida.

* * *

><p><em>"El FBI está convencido de que la mejor forma para proteger a los ciudadanos es llenando nuestras filas con personas con alta preparación como usted. Como hombres de ley, estamos totalmente decididos en proteger con justicia y castigar a quienes lo merecen con todas las de la ley. Es por ello que el compromiso del FBI es trabajar con la gente adecuada que ayude a desenmascarar a aquellos que han ensuciado nuestra gente y que la verdad salga a flote cueste lo que cueste.<em>

_Considerando que usted acepte nuestra petición. Mediante este escrito se expresa el deseo de su ayuda a nuestro equipo en el ala de científicos forenses y terminología de nuestra organización privada, también conocida por CSI._

_Aprovecho esta forma de comunicación para transmitirle un atento saludo y esperando que acepte venir a brindarnos de su esperado apoyo._

_Le esperamos animosamente._

_Agente Beverly Katz."_

**Nota del Autor: **Había hecho esta historia anteriormente, pero decidí re-hacerla debido a que el segundo capitulo fue demasiado bleeeeeeh y tuve otra idea. Así que, pues mientras reciban este primer capitulo que he re-escrito por segunda vez.


End file.
